When Time Stops: Breathe
by Jacob 'ReapeR' Smith
Summary: Luffy's been living in a time loop, For centuries, Hes watched all around him live and die, Hes tried to remain Cheerful, But it drags and drags on He just wants to live, To have fun, not just exist. So he dose, Welcome To When Time Stops. Godlike!Luffy, Lazy!Luffy,


As Luffy hoped into a barrel to save himself from the whirlpool he cursed this abominable time loop long and hard, No matter how many times he'd lived his life and done this it always annoyed him but it introduced a decent amount of randomness. He took a few minutes to reflect back on his past lives before sleep claimed his mind, Luffy had come to accept the time Loops he called his past lives Past "Loops", He'd been everything from the an Archaeologist to a Zoologist, Pirate King to Fleet Admiral to the Second coming of Dragon.

He'd climbed through the ranks of the marines more times than he'd like to count, Wrought havoc as he claimed one piece but each and every life he'd lived, After he'd accomplished his goal for that loop he'd train like a man possessed, Everything he could study he did, Everything he could do he did. Just to keep the monotony at bay, He'd trained as the personal apprentices to Silvers Rayleigh, He'd Trained as a personal apprentice to all three Admirals at one stage, anything and everything to escape the monotony that living life again and again could generate.

Every life he'd done something to help his first and most cherished crew out. His previous life he'd been a marine, He'd 'Gotten Word' of pirate activity around Conomi Islands and set sail, He'd arrived in time to save Bell-mère while removing Arlong. _–Sent him to prison more like-_ He'd sent the Two Swords Zoro had won through conquest and kept for more than a few years in his first life, He'd gone to Usopp's home village and 'Found' Captain Kuro, He'd sent Sanji ingredients from All Blue, And Taken him there a few times.

He'd Found 'King Wapol' 'Indulging' In piracy and had him stripped of his status, He'd taken Chopper in and made him a fine marine Medic, He'd kidnapped Nico Robin and had her bounty removed, Had Spandam fired for all the fraud he'd done during his Tenure as head of CP9. He had commissioned Franky to build him a ship out of 'Adam Wood' _–No one had Known it was him asking for it to be built, Can't have a 'Good Marine' Doing bad things now can we- _Luffy though Sardonically to himself.  
He'd Even found brook's Shadow for him, And taken him away to Laboon for him to live the rest of his Undead-Life.

But during that life as a marine, He'd Realised since having been caught re-living his life over and over, He'd Never really relaxed and had fun the life before having been eye opening to him he'd realised what he was doing to himself, Destroying himself, He wasn't taking a break, Wasn't resting, Wasn't having fun, He. Was. Not. Living. It was as simple as that, he was existing not living.

The Previous loop he had sat down and had a heart to heart talk with his grandpa, He'd come clean Why he felt empty half the time. with everything he'd told him about all his lives he could remember, Especially his first life, it was nice to talk about this to someone, It helped clear his mind, And set everything in stone for him, He was going back to the bumbling idiot he is, Back to the fun loving devoted Captain, he was going to be him, Not a mask he had made for himself.

On a completely unrelated note, People called gramps a slave driver, I'm Worse. I guess Sadism runs in the Family?

But as sleep finally claimed him, He though back to the time he'd Spent training Ace n Sabo

_=Flashback Start=_

Ace and Sabo stared in horror as Luffy explained that since they had grown accustomed to the new training program, He needed to make a better one (It didn't help that he had a smile that would make the devil shudder on his face the whole time, Nope not one bit), The new training program consisted of, Daily laps around the mountain carrying boulders on their back, Fighting with 3 different animals a day without their staff's, Luffy had cheerfully informed them, Running through 'Luffy's obstacle course of doom' as it had been aptly named, with boulders tied to the feet, And backs, Running through the forms that Luffy had pounded into them, (Personally Ace though he could do those forms during his sleep Luffy had been relentless) while balancing on a rolling log.

Ace and Sabo breathed a sigh of relief when Luffy had pulled out 2 rocks the size of his hands, believing that it couldn't be worse how wrong they were, he thought he was going to cry with relief until he tried to pick it up. "?" he had exclaimed as he tried to pick it up, (Little did they know that Luffy had compressed 3 boulders the size of Dadan's house), Ace tried again to pick it up with all his strength, Only just managed to pick it up before he fell over face first, upon looking up from impossibly heavy rock, He found Luffy smiling down at him, It wasn't a nice smile it was that smile that promised pain in the form of 'Teaching' how right they were.

Ace and Sabo had seriously though about running away the day before Luffy had shown them the fruits of their labour.

"Ace Sabo come it's time to test something that decides where you are with your training" Luffy had called to them before they could start their morning 'exercises' they had both looked at each other, they were just about to do what they agreed upon when Luffy called out again they seriously wanted to run but curiosity got they better of them. They had followed Luffy till he entered a trashed clearing, The ground was ripped to shreds, the trees around were uprooted, he walked over to the biggest uprooted tree there and relayed his instructions. "I want you to punch this tree with everything you got, Then kick it will all you got, If you exceed my expectations I'll take it easy on you for a month" now THAT got there attention, Luffy had never done anything like this before to test them and they were fired up for that 'EASY' month.

Ace had gone first, Grumbling about being made to punch stuff he had stood staring at the downed tree before snapping a punch out even Sabo could tell it was half hearted at best, What happened next would be forever seared into their mind he expected to hurt his fist make the tree shake at the most what he did not expect was for the tree to give under his unknowingly unyielding punch, Leaving a massive crater in the sider of the tree. Ace personally had gone into shock the second he had hit the Tree, He had kicked the area next to it following through with a Form Luffy had taught them, His body running on long ingrained muscle movements demolished his part of the tree.

Sabo had done the same a few seconds after ace had reduced his part of the tree to splinters, He had punched the tree with everything he had if ace could do that with a half-hearted punch, what could they do with a proper punch?, He had found out himself, Snapping out a punch as hard as he could, he had shocked himself Punching through the entire tree body his body falling into the familiar motions of the form Luffy had taught them destroying his part of the tree body almost as fast as Ace.

Both of them had looked at each other, Reading the determination in each other's eyes had turned to face Luffy to fall short as he smiled at them an Honest to god smile full of pride for them.  
For the first time, they didn't see Luffy they saw a man who was proud of his family, who was proud of his sons. Even at heart they knew Luffy was a fun loving bumbling lazy idiot, He admitted it himself.

_=Flashback End=  
_

_**Author's Notes**_

_Right well, this is my first time writing anything seriously, I'm going to do an Overpowerd Luffy, That has centuries of experience, Time and Time again, He knows a bit of everything, And has even forgotten a lot of his 'First Life' In which case is Cannon. I don't really know too much about the English Language, I had a horrible primary school that didn't teach very well, Well its more of the teachers fault than the school, But I digress, I'm not a writer, I'm a thinker Updates may be irregular since I only write when inspiration strikes, This story wont be a major commitment for me, Since I can't spare the time to do so, With school work, I will At least TRY to update once a fortnight, At a bare minimum, If there will be no update coming, I will let you know Via My Profile, _

_**I would like to sincerely thank you for reading this far, And my A.N, Leave a review telling me what you think or would Prefer to happen, I'm not very good at adding in Relationships, well I'm not that good building Personality and Character or Character depth really, I suppose it'll get better as I go. **_


End file.
